The Great Divide
by Anthony Stark
Summary: Post CoS fic, Ed and Al try to escape prosecution in WWII Germany, torture and pain involved, Elricest, read it to find out more.
1. Protect me

A/N: Now, pay attention, I know we've skipped ahead a bunch, and Ed and Al are the same age they were in 1923 when the movie ended, this is a post movie fanfic, and for it to work we had to change some things, and some more things will be changed later. The year is 1942, 3 years before the end of WWII, and crazy stuff is going on, the concentration camps are already open, the extermination camps are built and housing those who aren't dead yet, etc. Enjoy.

This is a collaboration between me and ~Timeless Sin, who can be found here .net/~timelesssin Please, visit her page, show her responses to our story, I, hagane kai, write Edward, she writes Al.

The Great Divide.

Chapter 1: Protect me

Edward leaned against a cold brick wall, panting from exertion, his hair was pulled back into a sloppy ponytail, and there were sticks and leaves in its messy golden tangle. He wiped the sweat from his forehead with his flesh hand, his chest heaving, one hand on his knee to hold himself up, he glanced around quickly, making sure Alphonse was still near him, the fourteen year old didn't seem to be taking well to be chased by Nazis all the time.

Edward thought back over the last few months since they'd tried to break down the gate, and he leaned his head against the wall, trying to cool himself off. Once the uprising in Berlin had ended, full scale attacks on other people had begun, cripples, jews, gypsies, and the polish were treatd appallingly, thrown into horrible living conditions -

without trials or justification. Edward had been shocked at hearing how they were being treated, he and Al had kept on the move a lot, never staying in one place for too long, when suddenly, their faces were on the Nazis posters, and the "Traitors to Germany" were on the run from men with guns, who sook to capture Edward and Alphonse.

Alphonse trailed behind his older brother, panic still written on his face. Once he saw the blond stop, he too stopp to rest. He panted heavily, and sweat beaded across his brow from the running. He had his hands on his knees as they shook, and Alphonse ended up having to lean against the wall too to keep from collapsing they were shaking so badly. He swallowed, then coughed a bit from the dryness in his throat," B-Brother...." he started, still panting," How long..do we have to keep on running do you think?" His hazel eyes shifted to look at Edward's golden ones. Now that they were "traitors," they'd been on the run a lot. Al didn't like it at all, and it made him wish they were back in Amestris, where everything for them might have been bad but they had friends there that supported them.

Edward turned his eyes on his brother, and swallowed against the tears he felt coming on, Alphonse looked disheveled and cold, tired...he shouldn't look that way, he was only a boy... "I'm sorry Al...I don't know...I really don't know...maybe if we could barter for passage to America where's it's safe..." Ed mumbled the last part, he knew it was impossible, they hadn't gotten far from Berlin, and he knew there really wasn't a chance for them to get all the way to America, it seemed so far away. Edward shuddered with cold as the sweat cooled on his body, and he tugged his brown trench coat closer around his body. He missed the General, and Hawkeye, and everyone who would have sheltered them, he couldn't stand to impose on the newly liberated Hughes and Gracia, not to save himself, but his brother...? Edward bit his lip, and turned his face toward the far off city of Berlin, if they could sneak in, go exactly where the Nazis would never expect, maybe he could get Al to Gracia's house, and then...then what? Edward swallowed again, and pulled a canteen from his belt, "here Al, have some water." It was the last of their water, and Edward didn't know when they'd get more... He handed over the canteen.

Alphonse took the canteen eagerly but thankfully," Thank you...." he mumbled quietly as he drank the last of the water. He was concerned about whether or not they'd get water to keep them alive for long, but he knew better to argue with Edward right now. He was already mentally preoccupied trying to figure out what they should do, Al didn't want to burden his brother with anymore things to worry about. Screwing the top on the canteen shut, Al sighed, his breath evening out a little," .... I don't want to keep running... This is hell..." he mumbled, his hazy eyes fixated on the ground beneath them." I want to go home..." He bit his lip as his eyes started to sting-

Al knew there was no home to return to... They burned it... And any shelter their friends would offer them was nigh.. They were far from their friends, and going to Hughes and Gracia now was asking for a death sentence for them all. Alphonse blinked bakc the urge to cry and he waited for his brother to come up with something, as his own mind was drawing nothing but a blank.

Edward lifted his head, his eyes burning with a sudden fury, he needed to protect his brother, "You should never have come to this world, Al, it's to violent for you..." He turned, taking the empty canteen and tucking it in his belt again, "We'll go to a friend of mine's house, his name is Fritz, and he's in neutral territory." He reached for Al's hand, "Alphonse, I'm so sorry I can't...provide for you..." he took a deep breath, and felt his lungs expand painfully from the freezing air, "Come on, it'll take us a few days to get there." He grasped Al's hand tightly, and started to pull him slowly toward Berlin, "We'll find a proper place to sleep tonight, and I'll take the watch, ok?"

Al flinched a little from Edward's sudden fury," I-I'm sorry... but I didn't want you to disappear again... You would've been gone after just coming back home..." Al walked with his brother obediently though, his hands already too numb from the cold to feel how tight Ed was holding it." I don't want you straining yourself for me, Brother... You're in need of protection as much as I am..." he looked at Edward seriously," Don't go putting all the responsibility on yourself. I'm here too, and I can work hard to protect us both." He half lied though... To tell the truth, even he thought this bizarre alternate world was too harsh for him.. But he had to stay strong to help his brother. He noticed Ed was somewhat unstable, since he was under a lot of pressure under the Nazis tracking them and having to take care of them both.

Edward was tired, he could feel the tiredness seeping into his very bones, "You need a good night's sleep, Al, I'm fine." He squared his shoulders, "It's my job to take care of you." He was constantly searching for things that could help them, and he stopped suddenly, "Stay here, Al," He hurried over to a rusty tap, and filled the canteen, shivering when it touched his side, then grabbed Al's hand again. They finally got away from the small city they'd been wandering through, and just as Edward was forcing open the door of an abandoned barn it began to snow. "Crap..." He shuddered, then he led Al inside, "Come on, I'll make you a bed."

Al saw Edward shivering and pretending to be okay, and he felt a pain in his chest. When inside, Al hugged Edward from behind with a gentle touch," I don't want you lying to me, Brother. It's not your job to take care of me, but we are supposed to take care of each other. With that being said, I have the right to say you're pushing yourself too hard for the both of us..." Al let go and looked at Edward concerned," I know things are hard for us now... But... That doesn't mean you have to push so hard to keep just ME alive..."

Edward reveled in the feel of Alphonse's arms around him, he still hadn't admitted to his brother that he was in love with him, he'd realized it during Al's absence, and his purgatory in Berlin without his brother, but he was afraid Al wouldn't like it. He grimaced as Al finished speaking, and pulled free from the warmth of his brother's embrace reluctantly, "I'm fine, Alphonse, I'll take the first watch, and wake you up, then I'll sleep, ok?" He asked, his eyes wide, and, he hoped, innocent. He fluffed up a pile of old straw, and motioned for Al to lay down.

Al just looked at Edward and sighed," Okay... Just don't push yourself over me..." He said as he lay down on the straw. It wasn't the comfiest bed in the world, but it was better than what he'd been sleeping on lately. He sighed and his eyes threatened to close immediately. He looked at Edward with a childish innocence as he was already sleepy looking," I don't want the guilt of you hurting yourself over me on my consciounce...." he whispered and closed his eyes. He moved a little to get comfortable, but eventually he fell into a deep sleep.

Edward watched Alphonse shift, then, once he was sure his brother was asleep, he pulled off his jacket, and laid it over the sleeping teen. He hated the way Al's ribs showed, and how tired the teen always looked, hated that he hadn't been able to steal food for his brother for a few days, and that the last time he'd nicked some, Al had refused to eat it unless Ed shared it. Ed swallowed, leaning against a beam near Al's 'bed', and rubbed one of his automail ports, it hurt, aching in the icy cold that swirled around him, fogging his brain, the metal limbs sucked the heat from his body, and whether or not he wore his jacket, he was the same amount cold in the sheltered barn. He sat uncomfortable and cold against the beam, watching Alphonse sleep soundly, snuggled in both jackets, and heaped over with extra straw, he swallowed, taking a sip from the icy cold canteen, it was nearly light outside, and he reached over slowly to shake Alphonse out of his sleep.

Al mumbled a little, reluctant to wake up, but his eyes slowly blinked open. He sat up with a groan and he scratched his head," Hn...?" the teen looked at Edward, and saw how tired he was and how pained and cold he looked. He sighed and knew he should've taken the first shift of the night to let his older brother sleep.

Edward turned away to rub his eyes tiredly, they were itching, he hadn't let Al know, but he hadn't actually slept in several days, "I think...we should stay here...for the day, we need more rest than this. Wake me up in three hours, and I'll go get us some food, alright Al?" He curled under the straw, repressing shivers, and sending a glare Al's way that said "don't you dare take off those jackets"

Al ignored Edward's threatening glare and took off the jackets and draped them over Edward," I'm more used to the cold than you are.... You weren't stuck in armor for God knows how long...." Al said with a small sigh. Being in the armor from what he remembered he was always cold... With that experience, Alphonse forced his mentality to make his body to believe it could stand the cold, and with that he didn't shiver so much or feel too vulnerable in cold weather," Get some rest, Brother, I know you need it..." He smiled softly.

Edward grimaced again, his lips turning down in a frown, "Fine...three hours, and if you don't wake me up, I won't eat." He knew it was the only way to guarantee that Alphonse would do as he said. And with that, he curled deeper into the straw and fell asleep quickly. Edward hadn't stopped sleeping only for Al, he'd been having problems, things he didn't want to worry Alphonse with, dreams...no not dreams, nightmares, nightmares that made Edward sit awake all night for fear of having them, or wake up sweaty and panting, flailing against the freezing air. He knew the nightmare had started, knew it was a dream, but couldn't wake up as he felt hands pull on him, and in front of him, a huge oven door, with flames licking the edges, but that wasn't what scared him, what frightened Edward was the reason the hands were holding him back, a limp, unconscious Alphonse was being dragged toward the fire, and Ed was about to watch his brother die.... Edward shot up, flailing, and crying out, lashing out against the coats on top of him, when he calmed, his eyes were filled with tears, and his whole body shook, as suddenly, he grabbed Al and pulled him to his chest, "Al...oh...Alphonse...I love you...." He whispered, "You have no idea...how much...I love you..."

Al was half asleep when he heard and saw Edward suddenly shoot up screaming." W-What?! Brother what's-" He couldn't finish speaking as Edward had pulled him into a hug, and spoke his feelings to him. Alphonse felt his cheeks burn with a blush at his words," .... Edward....I.." He didn't know if his brother was serious or not, or even if he was truly awake or delirious, but he gently placed his hands on Ed's shoulders and gently pushed out of the hug, looking at his brother with soft hazel eyes," I think you need more rest okay...? Calm down..... Whatever dreams you were having.. It'll be okay..." Al hugged his brother, seeing he had tears streaming down his cheeks." Everything will be fine..." he whispered to soothe Edward's frantic state. He felt him shake under his hug, which caused him to hold him tighter. After Edward stopped shaking, Al let go and pulled the jackets over his brother's body closer to keep him warm," Get some rest..."

Edward shuddered and shook his head, "No...I can't sleep anymore..." He looked at the light showing outside through a crack in the barn door, "It's time for me to go scavenge." He felt awful, horrible stealing, and he was severely shaken by his sudden need to tell Al how much he really loved him, he feared Al had simply passed it off as brotherly love, which might be preferable. He handed Alphonse his coat, and wrapped his own tighter around him, pushing his arms through the sleeves, and checking his shoes, "I'll be back soon," He said, smiling, there were dark circles under his eyes, and his cheeks were flushed from cold and embarrassment, and he didn't wait for a response before leaving the barn, heading toward the town they'd left the night before, it was the closest.

Al sighed and huddled into the pile of straw to keep himself warm. Soon he dozed off, too tired to really wait for Ed's return. His brother's confession, however, lingered in his mind, as he didn't know whether or not he meant it for real, or just as something like a brother's protection...

Edward swore as he rounded a corner in the city, and saw the men with the red arm bands, his breath hitched, and he stowed the basket of food he'd stolen under his coat, it would be a good meal, if he could manage to get it to the barn. But the soldiers were blocking his way, and he didn't know if there were more. He watched the nazis walk away, then hurried across the street, waiting until they turned a corner before he ran through the snow toward the street they'd turned on. When he got there, he peered around the edge, eyes wide, and saw yet another poster of him and Alphonse. This one depicted Al in civilian clothes, a regular coat, something you'd see every day, but Edward's picture...showed his trench coat, the brown coat he wore right then. "Hey," a voice called out, "Aren't you the guy on the wanted posters?" The kid said it loud enough for the Nazis to hear, and Edward waved his hand in front of his in small gestures, "No, No I'm not!" he said, "But...you're wearing the jacket..." The little kid looked confused, bundled up, blond hair, blue eyes, Arian...Edward felt his chest constrict, and he clutched the food under his jacket more tightly, the Nazis were coming back down the street, and Ed only had one chance, he broke for it, clutching the basket, and taking off down the street, his feet pounding the street, as he ran, he dragged his coat off of his shoulders, and flung it to the side, over someone's fence, before sliding down the bank of a small creek where the city streets ended, and he sloshed through the water, and ran throught eh snow, shivering, until he, in a very round-about way, reached the barn. He slammed the doors behind him as he entered, and collapsed panting inside, holding the basket of snowy food on his lap.

Al jumped up hearing the barn door slam shut. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, then looked at Ed concerned," Did the soldiers find you, Ed...?" he asked while getting up.

Edward was too tired to do anything but nod, "Some kid recognized me off a poster because of my coat." He gestured at his snow flecked white shirt, and shivered, then motioned for Al to come closer, "I got you some food, and...when it's gone we should get out of here." He wanted to ask Al about so many things, about what he thought of Ed, and whether he found women or men attractive, but these questions frightened Ed, and he was afraid of the answers he might receive. He pulled a freshly baked muffin from the basket and handed it to Al, "Eat up, they're getting cold." He pulled one out for himself, and bit into the soft warmth within.

Al sat close to his brother, close enough where his body came in contact with Ed's. He wanted to keep his brother warm since now he was without a coat. Al took a muffin from the basket and bit into it, his entire body tingling a little from the warmth in his mouth." Okay..." he responded to Ed's words, the muffin still in his mouth as he ate it eagerly.

Ed smiled, finishing his muffin quickly, then packed the other four away in the cloth within the basket, then dumped the basket, stuffing the muffins into his pockets, "Let's get out of here, and to Berlin, Fritz works at UFA." He said, standing up, and stretching his automail shoulder.

Al looked at Ed, then sighed and stood up too. He was reluctant to leave because he was still so exhausted, but he knew it was better for them not to get caught at a time like this." Alright...." he said as he finished the muffin he was eating and he walked with Edward out of the old barn.

Edward chewed his lip again, then stopped, realizing it would only make him colder, as he shuddered against the wrapping arms of the swirling snow. It would take them two days to reach Berlin, longer to reach UFA, and Edward wanted to get there quickly, because that schedule did not include sleeping.

Alphonse shivered as the snow whipped by and stung his cheeks red and cold. He clutched his jacket closer to him and covered his nose and mouth with part of it to keep his nose and mouth protected from the wind and snow. His legs were a bit numb even before they left the barn, but now he felt as if he weren't even walking, and he stumbled every now and then. Ignoring the throbbing in his legs and all, Al pushed himself onward as he walked with his brother.

Edward squared his shoulders and wrapped an arm around his brother's waist, "We'll be ok Al." He didn't even shiver, though his hair was whipping around his face in the wind, and his lips were slowly turning blue, his whole body felt like ice, and he couldn't feel his automail ports at all. He stumbled, nearly fell, then forced himself to keep going, trying to transfer the last of his warmth to Alphonse.


	2. Rescue Me

A/N: Yeah, we tweaked it, I know, give up. We will update only when we receive 2 reviews per. Chapter. Ok? This is an Elricest fic.

This is a collaboration between me and ~Timeless Sin, who can be found here /~timelesssin Please, visit her page, show her responses to our story, I, hagane kai, write Edward, she writes Al. You can visit her DA page here .com and mine at .com  
Thank you. ~Chuu!!

* * *

* * *

The Great Divide.

The year is 1942

Chapter 2: Rescue me

Two days later saw the brothers knee deep in snow, trying to keep going, the lights of Berlin were ahead, gleaming brightly against the snow in the night, the temperature was below zero, and Edward felt like a popsicle, scratch that, he felt like...nothing, like air, his vision was blurring, and he turned to look at Al, stopped in the snow, unable to keep moving, and felt himself fading, "Al..." his numb lips didn't want to form words, and as his vision faded to grey, he saw a shadow loom over Alphonse's shoulder, then Edward slept.

Alphonse saw his brother collapse in the snow and his senses woke up in an instant," B-Brother!!" Just as he was about to go tend to Edward, he felt a hand clasp his shoulder, and he froze. Though his whole body was numb, he could sense there was someone behind him. His lips trembling and fear written all over him, Al turned his head to the stranger behind him.

"Are you Alphonse Elric?" a man asked, his dark, nearly closed eyes creased with a smile, "How long have you two been walking in this weather?" he was wrapped in several jackets, and suddenly turned his attention to Edward, laying in the snow in naught but a button up shirt. "Hmm, I'm Fritz, a friend of Ed's, let's get him to the city." He took off two of his coats, and wrapped one around Edward's frozen body, then the other, and hoisted the eighteen year old into his arms. "I have a vehicle not far from here, they've cleared the roads, let's go." He began walking toward the city.

Alphonse looked at Fritz a bit dazed and overcome with exhaustion. Trying to stay conscious he trudged through the snow and followed the man and his brother. He was very thankful though, that Fritz had come. If he hadn't, Al knew all too well what would've happened to him and Ed...

Fritz finally reached the car, and opened the back door, it had a roof, one of the newest models of the automobile, he laid Edward on the seat, and then sat beside him, "You can sit up front, Alphonse." He said, indicating the empty seat next to the driver, "My wife is out of town to see one of the Fuhrer's speeches, she won't return for awhile, therefore, no-one will rat us out." He smiled, rubbing Edward's flesh arm to try and warm the teen.

Alphonse shivered but bowed his head," T-Thank you so much...." he managed to say with numb lips, and his sat in the car in the passenger seat. He struggled to warm himself up, but he looked back at Edward and saw how pale white-almost blue- he looked. A sharp pain clenched his chest from seeing how hard his brother pushed himself to get them to Berlin...

Fritz ordered the driver to take him home, and when they reached the house he hurried Edward inside, and called to his servants. Two men came out of a secret door, one hurried Alphonse into another room, speaking reassurances to him, and sat him down in front of a roaring fire, "The Master had a well placed network of people looking for you boys," The butler said, smiling as he took Alphonse's frozen clothing and hung it against half the grate to dry and warm, handing him warm clothes to put on in their place. "They had a luke warm bath ready for your brother, and hot water to warm it with when he gets used to the temperature. If they make it too hot it'll burn him, not make him better." As he spoke the second man carried a naked Edward, wrapped in a heavy towel, into the room, and lowered him into a large metal tub, surrounded by steaming pans of water. Edward groaned, but didn't wake up, his eyelids didn't even flutter.

Al gradually had feeling brought back to him as his body warmed up. He got dressed in the new clothes and he relaxed a little in the room. He yawned a bit, feeling almost too comfortable to stay awake. The voices around him sounded like dull buzzes in his ears he was so dazed.

The servants warmed Edward slowly, and once he was warm enough they dried him off, dressed him in soft flannel pajamas, then carried him upstairs, beckoning Alphonse after him. "I have a bedroom you both can stay in," Fritz said, smiling at the sleepy teen. He opened a door and showed Al inside, where there were two beds, with wonderful sheets and heavy blankets, they tucked Edward into one, nearest the fire, and with bedpans to warm the mattresses, they showed Al to the other one. "You'll be safe to sleep here as long as you want."

Alphonse smiled gratefully," Thank you very much, Sir..." he said as he made his way to the alluring bed. He lay down under the blankets, and sighed comfortably, already wanting to sleep for days on end. In a matter of seconds Alphonse fell asleep, his weary body comfortably embraced in the warm sheets and blankets. It was now, in fact, that Alphonse felt like he was safe at home...

Edward groaned as he woke up, swimming slowly toward consciousness through a hazy film, he felt like he was suffocating as he struggled against it, trying to figure out how to open his eyes. He was warm, that was the first thought that occurred to him, and when he calmed and his eyes opened, all he saw was white. After another moment he realized the white was some kind of material, and once he got his arm to move, he pulled back the white blanket, and found himself looking across a brightly lit room at Alphonse, snuggled in a comfy looking bed. Edward pushed the rest of the blankets off his body, and sat up slowly, groaning in pain, places of his skin were sore and scabbed over, cut by the constant touch of the harsh wind. He climbed out of the bed, he needed to make sure Alphonse was alright, so he pulled back the blankets slightly, and slid his body under them, shivering as he pulled his flesh foot from the cold hard wood floor, and leaned over his brother. His golden eyes flickered over the calm of Al's sleeping face, and he bit his lip, resisting the urge to kiss those pouting lips, instead he leaned down, and kissed his brother's forehead, and curled beside him, careful not to touch him with his automail, he watched Alphonse breath in and out slowly, finally calm.

Alphonse felt the bed shift a little as if it were bearing someone else's weight, but he was too tired to slip out of sleep. He nuzzled his head into the pillow under his head, and sighed softly and contently in his sleep. The warmth of Edward's body close to his made him feel comfortable, and he cuddled closer to the warmth, thinking it was a pillow.

Edward blushed as Al snuggled against him, and chewed his lip again, breaking through the chapped skin, and making his lips bleed. He forced himself to calm down, and tried to drift back into sleep, but he was too aware of Alphonse's heat beside him, and he ended up laying staring at his brother lovingly. The fire had obviously been built up recently, and the room was quite warm, if Edward turned his head down, he could see snow fluttering past the window, at a much slower pace than the night before, and he swallowed the dryness in his throat as he remembered the knee deep snow and Alphonse's face when Edward suggested they find a place to rest.

A few long minutes later, Al slowly drifted into consciousness and his eyes fluttered open. He stretched and yawned while sitting up, though he winced a little at how sore his body was and how it throbbed and ached in his legs. He looked beside him and saw Edward laying there staring out the window. He blushed lightly, puzzled how Edward ended up in his bed," Brother..? What're you doing here...." he yawned again, laying back down to rest his body.

Edward blinked, and blushed, "I-I was cold, and I thought you might be too, so I came over here to lay by you..." He had completely made it up, but Al didn't know that, at least...Ed hoped not.

Al was a bit skeptical, but he sighed," Oh, okay...." the gullible teen mumbled, staring at the ceiling with soft and sleepy eyes.

Edward huffed loudly, and climbed out of Al's bed, searching for his clothes, "Where are we anyway?" He asked, looking around, he recognized a few of the pictures as being taken of Fritz' creations. Before he could say anything about these however the bedroom door opened, and Fritz himself stepped in, a servant followed, carrying a tray of food for the brothers.

Alphonse sat back up and saw the tray of food, and his mouth instantly watered. He knew better though, and contained his strong urges to chow down on the food before him." A-Ah, hello, Fritz....." he greeted politely with a sleepy smile.

Edward grinned weakly up at Fritz, "Food!!" He exclaimed, before turning his eyes apologetically back to Fritz, "Sorry, Hello." The man simply waved the greeting aside, and motioned for the food to be set down on a small table in the corner, "I think you both should eat, and then, come down the staircase and take the door on your right, and join me for tea." Fritz laughed quietly, and left the room as Edward grinned, and stumbled over to the table, his regular limbs kept locking up, but his automail was working fine. He stuffed a buttered muffin into his mouth whole.

Alphonse sweat-dropped at Edward's rudeness, but sighed and made his way over to the table too, and enjoyed the food set out for them. He smiled contently and stuffed his mouth, not able to resist how good it all tasted. He hadn't had a proper meal in a while of course, so he couldn't help but want more of the food." Mmm, it's so good!" he said with childish glee.

Edward grinned around a mouth full of sausage, "Fritz is well off from his movie making business," Edward said, after he'd swallowed, he winced at the feeling of scabs stretching on his skin, and every time he chewed it split his lips open again.

Al nodded," I see that..." he said looking around the room, then had his eyes set outside the window, watching the snow fall gracefully to the ground in a soft and elegant dance in the sky." .... I wonder how long this war will carry on..." he sighed.

Edward shrugged his shoulders, and reached up to touch his lips, running his fingers over the cuts on the once smooth surface. "I don't know Al...I hope it ends soon...maybe America will come to our aid..." He shook his head, he doubted that seriously, "Love you Al..." He muttered quietly, not sure whether Al could hear him or not, he stood up suddenly, "Let's go down for tea." He said, smiling, blood running from his lip, he wiped it away.


	3. Capture me

A/N: Yeah, we tweaked it, I know, give up. We will update only when we receive 2 reviews per. Chapter. Ok? This is an Elricest fic.

This is a collaboration between me and ~Timeless Sin, who can be found here /~timelesssin Please, visit her page, show her responses to our story, I, hagane kai, write Edward, she writes Al. You can visit her DA page here .com and mine at .com  
Thank you. ~Chuu!!

* * *

The Great Divide.

The year is 1942

Chapter 3: Capture me

As he opened the bedroom door he heard a noise, loud, like someone hammering on the front door, then again, and suddenly the front door burst open and Ed was staring down the stairway at a group of Nazis, who stared up at him, then began to run up the stairs at him, Edward spun back into the bedroom, slamming the door and trying to find something to block it with, when he didn't find anything heavy enough he wrenched open the window, "Go Al, GO ALPHONSE!" He gestured out the window, "Go Go Go go!" He chanted.

Al panicked as Ed moved so quickly and gestured for him to leave out the window. Finding no time to object or ask, Alphonse did as his brother said and escaped through the window. Outside though, he saw Nazis standing outside the door, looking around and patrolling for any suspicious behavior. His mind too panicked to think, Al hid in the shrubs he'd fallen into, and waited for the Nazis to leave, as they were now walking around since they heard something fall. Finding nothing, the soldiers retreated back to their posts around the corner. Al stealthily sneaked away to the other side of the house to get away from the soldiers and waited and prayed that Ed would soon come for him. He didn't want to be separated from his brother.

Edward gave a wild yell as the door opened at last, and charged the Nazis, driving through them with a force he didn't know he possessed, in his weakened state he had feared he'd be caught in their midst, but he pushed through, and vaulted over the stair rail to the floor in his pajamas, his bare flesh foot ached from the impact, and he burst through the door to the room Fritz was supposed to be in, only Fritz wasn't there, he ran from the room toward the front door, and saw, through it, that the Nazis had Fritz, and there were too many for him to fight, at least Al had escaped. He got the wind knocked out of him as one of the Nazis slammed into him, forcing him to the ground from behind, and tying his hands together swiftly. They dragged him kicking to his feet, and threw him into the back of a truck, his face slammed into the floor of the truck bed, and scraped his cheek open, until it was bleeding freely, then Fritz was tossed in beside him, "Please..." He muttered, praying to whoever was listening, "Please let Al get away, please.."

Al saw his brother get tossed into the truck and he watched with horror as the Nazis went patrolling through the area for him. Al was too shocked to move, but after hearing the approaching footsteps his mind's gears started spinning and he bolted swiftly away, slipping through an alleyway and he hid himself in an almost empty dumpster. He stared at the opening of the alley, and as he did, he saw the truck carrying Fritz and Edward drive by. His eyes briefly met those of his brother's, and immediately Alphonse let out tears of fear and panic watching his brother leave him....

Edward locked eye with his brother, his golden eyes widened, and tears threatened to spill over, but he forced them back, smiling at his brother, happy that he hadn't been caught, "Good job Al, I'll come back for you." He mouthed. Then Al was gone, and all Edward saw from under the canopy covering the truck bed was snow. He curled around himself, wishing his arms weren't tied, and sniffled as a single tear slid down his pale cheek.

Al had read what his brother said to him, and then he sunk himself back into the dumpster. The stench stung his nose, and he continued to silently cry. He felt vulnerable and weak without his brother by his side, but he knew he had to stay strong and believe in him. Not knowing what to do now, Al huddled himself in a dark corner of the dumpster and tried to calm himself down. After he did, he peeked out of the dumpster to see if any other Nazis were patrolling. Hearing some he quietly slipped back into the dumpster and held his breath, straining his ears to hear when they'd pass by.

Edward winced at every bump in the road, and curled in a corner of the truck, trying not to cry anymore.

The Nazis heard a strange rustling sound from within a dumpster, and opened the lid, "Bingo." One of them said with a grin, "Grab the traitor whelp, and get him to the station." The other Nazi said, they grabbed Alphonse, and pulled him from the dumpster, "You're going to a Camp."

Al struggled to get free of the Nazis, and after a sharp his to the back of his head by the butt of the gun, he fell unconscious and was thrown into the car... Next stop, Death Camp.....

Edward shivered in the cold in his pajamas as he was shepherded out of the truck, and toward a topless boxcar, where hundreds of people were being pushed and shoved into separate boxcars, standing side by side, squished, most of them had a dead look in their eyes, and Ed knew his would look the same if he thought Al wasn't free of the Nazi's grasp, instead his eyes were hard and cold, with a gleam of knowledge that his brother was safe. Fritz's eyes were wide and frightened, he kept mumbling things about his wife saving him as he and Ed were pushed into a boxcar, into a far back corner, the floor was coated in snow, and large white flakes were falling on the two men, it was half an hour later, as the train was starting up that Edward felt his heart and his confidence shatter. A car pulled up to the station, and the Nazis within pulled Alphonse from it, slapping him until he woke up, when the first blow hit, Edward screamed in rage, and tried to fight his way out of the boxcar to his brother, but he couldn't get through the crowd of people within the car, and the walls were too high for him to climb in the limited space.

Al winced from the hits, and he woke up and looked around confused and scared. The Nazis then started forcing him into the boxcar, squeezing him in with the others stuck in the car. He coughed and gasped from how uncomfortable and packed it was, and the way he was standing it made it hard for him to breathe properly. After pushing through the people and apologizing for doing so, Al got into a more comfortable, though not by much, position to stand in.

Edward struggled with the ropes binding his wrists together, until he felt gentle hands on the knot, and someone began to untie them for him, he nearly sobbed in relief, and once the ropes fell away he turned and thanked the sad looking girl who'd helped him, then started to twist and writhe his way through the crowded boxcar, leaving the bewildered Fritz behind, he couldn't seem to find a way through the people, they acted like cattle, dull eyes and oblivious in the cold snow and wind, Edward fell into a group of squished and huddled people when the train lurched forward, starting out on it's trip, and they didn't even react, the few who didn't look lifeless looked scared, and one even looked happy, and was muttering about family under his breath, Edward managed to extricate himself from the crowd of lifeless people, barely more than corpses, and finally got to Al, when he reached Alphonse's resting place against the wall of the boxcar he shivered, his flesh foot and hand were freezing, and cold wind driven snow was swirling his loose blond hair around his face in a crystalline golden halo, he stared into the sad silvery eyes of his brother, and forced back tears, reaching out in the limited space and pulling Alphonse to his chest, he buried his face in Al's shoulder, chanting his brother's name, kissing his cheek, his forehead, and crying silently all the while. "Al...I thought you got away..." He whined, then he pulled Al's face to his, "They're taking us to Auschwitz, it's an extermination camp, Al...We're going to die..." He stared into his brother's eyes again, "I don't want to die without telling you...I love you Al, I've always loved you...more than a brother..." He ignored the people around him, they weren't listening anyway, and he needed Alphonse to know, because chances were they'd kill him as soon as he got off the train. "I want you to know...that I'm in love with you, Alphonse Elric."

Al saw his brother and his eyes started tearing up. He rested his head on Edward's shoulder and shivered," I'm sorry.... I tried to escape, but... I don't know.. I panicked after you left me..." he hiccoughed as he started to cry. Hearing Edward's confession again, Al's cheeks started to burn with a bright blush. He looked at Edward a little surprised. He couldn't really speak, since his mind was blotted with both fear and shock." .... You...really love...me...?" was all he managed to say, too lost to comprehend anything into other words.

Edward pulled back, his eyes burned from tears, and he bit his lip, "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, but I can't help it..." He swallowed sobs, and pulled as far away from Al as he could get, and pressed his flesh hand to his face, tears wetting his collar, he was freezing, but he didn't care at the moment.


	4. Hold Me

A/N: Yeah, we tweaked it, I know, give up. We will update only when we receive 2 reviews per. Chapter. Ok? This is an Elricest fic.

This is a collaboration between me and ~Timeless Sin, who can be found here /~timelesssin Please, visit her page, show her responses to our story, I, hagane kai, write Edward, she writes Al. You can visit her DA page here .com and mine at .com  
Thank you. ~Chuu!!

* * *

The Great Divide.

The year is 1942

Chapter 4: Hold me

Al saw Ed was shivering and sighed, then hugged his brother close to warm them both," ..... I love you too.... Brother...." he said softly, though he didn't know if Edward could hear him over the loud train's rolling across the tracks and the freezing cold winds blowing wildly above them.

Edward was shocked, his eyes widened, he'd thought Al would comfort him, reject him gently, but never that his innocent little brother would return his feelings, he wrapped his arms around Alphonse's waist, and leaned his face back, looking deeply into Al's eyes, "C-can I kiss you, Al?" He asked, blushing bright red, he didn't mind blushing it kept him warm, and they had no idea how long they'd be on the train... He blinked, long honey colored lashes flashing over his eyes, rimmed with tears.

Al's cheeks reddened too from the question, but he smiled warmly nonetheless," ...A quick one, yes....." he said. He didn't want too much attention on him and Ed, even if the other people in the boxcar didn't seem to be paying much attention to them.

Edward leaned up a little, and pressed his lips to Alphonse's, his brother's lips were warm and soft, and felt like solid perfection, after a second, Ed pulled away, still holding his brother close for warmth wishing they'd had time to put real clothes on as the wind whipped around them. He let go only long enough to tie his long hair into a knot at the back of his head to stop it from hitting his face, then huddled against Al. "Are you cold?"

Al blushed a bit as he kissed his brother, and his lips were still a bit warm from the kiss. He nodded to his brother's question and nuzzled his head in the crook of his neck, hugging Edward close." Yeah.... I am still pretty cold...." he muttered quietly.

Edward wrapped his sleeve securely around his automail, and held Alphonse closer, "I'll keep you warm," He vowed, rubbing Al's back with his flesh hand, and pressing his face to Al's shoulder.

Al felt warmer already, but not by much, as Ed held him close. He closed his eyes and hid his face from the wind on Edward's shoulder... The train stopped a couple more times along its journey, but he heard two soldiers say," That's the last of them, on to Auschwitz." and he knew his death was near. He clenched Ed's shirt in his hands as he hugged him and waited out the last of the train ride to death...

Meanwhile, in a world alternate from that of where Ed and Al were, a life-form awakened from its slumber underneath the bustling Central City,' ... It's about time.....' he said in a booming voice, and he awaited the time to set his plans into action for the Elric brothers.

Edward clung to Al night and day as the warmth was slowly leeched from them both, though they huddled with the rest of their boxcar for warmth, it didn't help much. After three days, during which the train stopped twice, to dispose of the dead, the whole train was shuddering with cold, and Edward was weakening, he hadn't fully recovered from the first near freezing to death.

Al felt that Ed was getting colder, and he tried his best to warm him up again." Don't die on me yet, Brother.... I know you are strong enough to stay alive to the very end, and I'll try to stay strong enough too...." he had said again, as he did many times throughout the train ride to give them a little more strength to live as long as they could until the very bitter end.

Edward shivered, but he smiled at Alphonse, the words were like their mantra, and he was fighting, fighting hard to stay alive long enough to support his brother. He leaned against the edge of the train, swaying unsteadily on aching feet, and grasping Al tightly, trying to salvage heat, he felt the train slow, and the low calls of Nazis saying familiar things, "Look for dead, or near dead." The boxcar opened, and they were made to clamber out into the snow again, Edward's flesh foot ached with bone deep cold, and his automail sank in the snow, he kept close to Al, and the Nazis yanked the dying and dead from the train, stripping their clothes from them, and throwing them into the snow, it had stopped snowing, but the snow on the ground was a few feet deep, and they vanished into it. A Nazi approached Ed and Al as Edward began to cough, deep hacking painful coughs, and fell to his knees, "This one's near..." He said, but a higher ranked officer stopped him, "Der Fuhrer gave us specific instructions to keep him alive, for his mechanical limbs and strange eyes, give him some warmer clothes, he'll have to be at least warm for the experiments." The Nazis walked away, and the boys were shoved back into the boxcar.

Al's heart stopped when the Nazi approached Ed, but he sighed a little in relief... They escaped being separated yet again on a limb... When they were thrown into the boxcar, he held Ed's flesh hand and had a sort of determination that wasn't visible, but still resonated from him, and he sent that energy to Ed... It had a sort of 'voice' that said 'I know we'll be okay, Ed... Just a little longer, and we'll be okay...'

Edward smiled weakly, squeezing Al's hand lovingly, he and Al managed to slide down onto the floor of the boxcar, Edward pulled Alphonse onto his lap, and huddled around him to make room for everyone else, turning Al's face to kiss him once quickly, "It's alright Al...it's ok..." He chanted, pressing his face to Al's back, and trying not to cry, he didn't mention that the Nazis hadn't given him warmer clothes, but he didn't want to, he wanted Al to be happy, and, since that was impossible in their current situation, at least not to worry about him. Edward swallowed dryly, they hadn't eaten or had any water but snow in three days, and it was taking it's toll on everyone.

The next evening, just as it was getting cold, the train stopped, and they were led out of the boxcar, and made to line up before two massive gates, Edward held Al's hand as they walked single file toward them, Edward shuddered, he could see smoke rising in the air, and hear screams and cries as families were pulled apart, any not strong enough for labor were made to go in one direction, strong in the other, separating the line into two, the weaker line went toward the smoke. Spotted here and there were large buildings Edward recognized from their descriptions in the papers, Gas chambers. He clung desperately to Al's hand, and took each faltering step forward as if it were his last. The people in front of them reached the gates, and old woman and her grandson, they'd been in Ed's car, and the child was near Al's age, more muscular than Al, but not as much so as Edward, who'd worked out constantly for years. When they looked at the Nazi guards, and the guards looked back at them, they pulled the old woman away, and shoved her into the line to the fires and Gas chambers, the teen screamed, and grabbed for his grandmother, but they dragged him away, and forced him into the other line.


	5. Destroy Me

A/N: Yeah, we tweaked it, I know, give up. We will update only when we receive 2 reviews per. Chapter. Ok? This is an Elricest fic.

This is a collaboration between me and ~Timeless Sin, who can be found here /~timelesssin Please, visit her page, show her responses to our story, I, hagane kai, write Edward, she writes Al. You can visit her DA page here .com and mine at .com  
Thank you. ~Chuu!!

* * *

The Great Divide.

The year is 1942

Chapter 5: Hurt me.

Seeing the family separated toyed with Al's heartstrings as he started to tear up, but he kept strong. He clenched Edward's hand desperately, afraid to die, but also afraid to defy the Nazis. He shook a little, but he knew somehow, deep in his heart, mind, and soul, that they'd make it out alive..

Edward grasped Al's hand tightly, chewing his lip, fear tearing through him, the Nazis looked at them, contemplating Al, looking him up and down, touching him, Ed didn't like it. Then they pushed them both into the same line, away from the smoke, and they entered the extermination camp, not yet meant to die.

Alphonse clutched Edward's hand tightly, still scared of what was to come. He knew they wouldn't die yet, but... He was still afraid.. Very afraid....

Edward held tight to Al, feeling his brother squeeze his flesh hand, his breath was short and he shuddered every once in a while, they were lead through an open space, then into a huge hall, where they were made to strip down, and stand there while the Nazis looked them over again and gave them the clothes they'd wear for the duration of their stay, plain grey baggy clothing, the Nazis gave Al his clothes, staring longer than necessary at Edward's metal limbs before they gave him clothes, Edward gritted his teeth, and reached for Al's hand as soon as he was clothed.

Al felt a bit weak and helpless being stripped by the soldiers, and was eager to get clothes on. He followed Ed when he took his hand in his again after he got dressed though. He could feel the stares of the other Nazi soldiers on him, Ed, and the other few people who were with them. Their stares were threatening, but he tried not to let it get to him.

Edward kept his gaze straight ahead, holding Alphonse's warm hand in his own, he tried to pass his strength and fearlessness to his no longer armor little brother, he wondered at the thought, at the sudden fervent wish that Al was still armor, and shuddered, they were lead into another room, a barracks by the look of it, and were told to sleep, Edward curled on a bed that was close to another, and pointed Al to it, "Don't be afraid, I'm here for you, Al." He reached out, "I'll hold your hand while we sleep."

Al nodded and crawled into the bed closer to his brother's. It was no where near as comfortable as the one in Fritz' house, but he was thankful that he'd be able to sleep at all. Once he got into a decently comfortable position, Al gentle slid his hand into Ed's, holding it softly, yet firmly.

Edward smiled, then waited for Al to fall asleep, as soon as the silvery eyes closed tears began to slide down Ed's face, and the lights flared and flickered off, leaving Edward in the dark, he finally slid into blissful unawareness in the freezing coldness, under the single itchy blanket.

They were woken at four o'clock and forced through freezing showers then back into clothes, served a single meal of a hunk of old bread and some thin watery soup, then shown where they'd be working for the day, moving heavy rocks to pile against the building's wall to make room in the courtyard where they'd be lectured on their worthlessness every day.

Al was in a daze, having not slept much at all from how uncomfortable it was in the freezing cold. He was barely able to pay attention at all, but once sent to work he started waking up.

Edward heaved the heavy rocks into his arms, and shuffled painfully over to the piled, trying to stack the rock on top of the uneven surface wasn't easy, and one of the other rocks teetered, and fell on his automail foot, he gasped, setting his load on top and lifting the other rock, trying to stack it better, it hadn't even bent his foot, Winry's automail was the best. He tried to make sure Al only got the smaller rocks by taking all the huge ones, but it wasn't quite working. At noon the Nazis tried to give Edward more food, but he turned it down, refusing to eat if no-one else could, the soldiers just sneered as the prisoners were lined up to listen to how they were polluting the Earth.

Al glared at Edward," Even though it was nice you refused the food for the sake of others, it was still pretty stupid, Brother..." he scolded," You need your strength, too you know..."

Edward grimaced, "Not if you don't get food, or anyone else for that matter, Al, did you think about the fact that we need to be on the same level as the rest of the people in here? If I were placed above them, it'd be the Youswell Coal Mine all over again, you fine, and me hated by everyone." He sighed, "Anyway...I'd much prefer being on the same level, we're all going to die anyway, why worry about one extra meal?"

Al sighed at his somewhat pessimistic brother," I understand where you're coming from...." he said, his eyes dropping back to his work. He didn't want to argue with his brother now in their current situation, but he couldn't help but feel a little mad at Ed for not accepting the help of the food to keep him alive. He didn't want his brother dying any earlier than any of them, including himself, after all.

Edward shook his head, reaching out to take Al's hand and stroking his fingers with his own, "I know I shouldn't refuse it, but Al, I swear, I won't die before you, I won't die until you do, I promise!" the Nazis finished talking down to them, and sent them back to work for the day, they'd get one more meal at dinner, then go to bed, only to wake to the same thing in the morning... Edward groaned as he hoisted another rock, and placed it on the ever growing pile, as he turned he saw an old man struggling with another stone, and hurried to help before the man fell down, lifting it from the man's arms, and giving him a smile before adding it to the pile, seconds later the nearest guard had slammed his fist into Ed's face, and the Alchemist was laying on the ground, staring up with burning golden eyes, trying to quell the rising fire within him, he imagined Roy's flames swirling down into oblivion, and the Nazi pushed the old man to the ground, and marched away.

Al helped the old man and his brother stand up, and he smiled softly to try and wash away their pain, even for a moment. He didn't like seeing anyone suffering.

Edward rubbed his cheek with his cold automail hand, and then gave Al a small smile in return, the old man hurried away from them, as if he feared more beatings would come if he stayed neared them, Ed frowned, his eyebrows contracting.

Al sighed watching the old man run away. He couldn't blame him though. After a small pause to rest Al stood back up and went back to work, avoiding the eyes of the soldiers patrolling and supervising their work.

Edward followed his brother, and continued to work, moments later a guard pulled him aside, "You'll be moved to the tents tomorrow, Elric." He said, Edward growled, puling his hand away, "Why?!" The guard grinned, and didn't answer, just walked away. Edward's eyes were wide as they were hustled into the barracks for diner.

Al looked at his brother concerned, since he didn't hear what the guard had said," W-What's wrong, Ed?" he asked, dreading if what the guard said meant they'd be separated.

Edward's worried golden eyes turned to the medical tents, he'd heard of the things going on there, sewing dead people to the living, and cutting people up to see what they looked like inside, he knew why they wanted him in there, and it scared him. "Nothing Al, nothing at all." He finally said, forcing a smile, and pushing the worry out of his eyes and voice.

Al saw through Ed's fake smile and glared seriously at him," Don't lie to me. It only makes me worry more." he said in a stern voice." ....You're being sent to the tents aren't you..." he concluded, as he saw Ed was looking towards them a second ago.

Ed's face crumpled, and he pressed his face into his hands, "Yeah..." He murmured, sighing as they handed out the soup. He drank it quickly, and set the empty bowl down, "Shit Al...what are we gonna do? I can't...I can't be without you..."

Alphonse looked at how torn Edward looked, and he felt a sharp pain throughout his body." .... I don't know, Brother.... I don't know...."

Edward shuddered, grabbing Al's hand, "I...I don't think there's anything we can do..." He murmured, sighing as he took the bowl of soup he was offered, and dipped the stale bread in it, beginning to gnaw on the chunk of hard bread, he led Alphonse over to their beds, the lights flickered overhead, and worry chewed at his stomach about leaving Alphonse alone in the camp, but also of wait awaited him in the tents.


End file.
